Hero
by ChrisColferLover14
Summary: Link is the boy with no fairy in Kokiri and is looked down upon, but one day he finds the Kokiri sword and ends up departing to Hyrule for an adventure with Mido and Saria. Mido and Link both hate each other, but both love Saria, how will they survive being out in the wide world together? Rated T for violence.
1. Every Kokiri has a fairy, right?

**Hey, so I'm a MASSIVE Legend of Zelda fan, I have played most games and this one is based around the best one, Ocarina of Time...so if you've played it I know for a fact you'll love this, if you haven't, it shouldn't be too hard to follow so enjoy anyway:)**

Each child had a fairy, a protector. All except Link. Kokiri was Link's home, it's where the lost children of Hyrule are sent, the ones whose parents had died. Link didn't know why he didn't have a fairy but it caused him to get teased by the other children, especially Mido.

Mido was the bully of the forest, if you will. He called himself 'The great Mido' or 'Mido the great' or anything that made himself the hierarchy. Mido lived off power and was a control freak. His house had a red carpet lined with treasure chests and a large stump at the end of the carpet where Mido will stand and play king of the forest. Everyone thought it was ridiculous, but they all knew they were in for it if they didn't bow down at his feet. Mido especially hated Link and didn't accept him as a Kokiri as he didn't have a fairy. He however, felt jealousy. Link was always the favorite of Saria and The Great Deku Tree.

The Great Deku Tree was the real leader, Mido of course would follow anything instructed by The Great Deku Tree, but still likes to consider himself the boss of Kokiri. The Great Deku Tree is the protector of the forest and the spirits of the Forest. The fairies are assigned to be the children's personal protectors and companions.

Link did have one good friend in the forest, her name was Saria. She was sweet and innocent, she accepted Link despite him not having a fairy. The other children (with the exception of Mido) weren't mean to Link, but he was different. He was a minority in the forest and everyone knew it, they talked about it behind his back. Link sometimes over heard, it still hurt him every time.

He had heard Mido talking about him when he went to the Kokiri shop, he was about to enter but decided to stand outside and listen to the conversation. When he's older, he wants to be a hero. To save many lives. He may be lazy around the forest, but he had a dream. He still had yet to locate the hidden sword of Kokiri. He would go into the shop everyday and just look at the shield, wishing he had enough rupees. Mido had wealthy parents who left him stacks and stacks of rupees when they died and he was sent to Kokiri. So Mido would make everyone do big jobs for him during the weekends and pay them 1 rupee each for it. It was a small amount, but that's how everyone got money. Except for Link, who refused to do Mido's ridiculous chores that he should be doing himself.

Link walked sadly to his house. His hands hanging loosely at his sides, head down. He stopped at the sign 'Link's house' sighing at the word house. A house isn't a home with no family, right? He thought about Mido's one way conversation with the shop keeper.

"Did you see Link at the training grounds earlier?" Mido smirked. The shopkeeper just shook his head. Mido rolled his eyes and leaned towards the shopkeeper, resting an arm on the counter,

"He thinks that he's so amazing, he thinks he's going to be a hero." Mido paused and scoffed. "Well whacking a stump with a wooden sword won't get him anywhere. He doesn't even have a fairy, but if he did, the fairy would be less wimpy than him!" he laughed manically. The shopkeeper simply nodded in fake agreement, not wanting to agree and offend Link, but not wanting to anger Mido. Mido narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You're no fun," he huffed, taking a bottle of milk and storming out the shop. Link watched him as he walked.

"What are you looking at no-fairy-boy?" he turned his nose up at Link. Link put his fists up in anger, Mido flinched but then burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with your wooden sword? For the record, I know where the Kokiri sword is hidden." Link looked up at him abruptly at this information. Of course Mido didn't know where the sword was, but he'll do anything to wind Link up.

He climbed up the wooden ladder to his house and entered the small room. He slumped lazily on his bed, huffing as he did so. Why was he the one without a fairy? It could be anyone, but it's him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft, only just audible knock on the door. Link made some sort of a grumpy noise to gesture for them to enter.

"Hi Link, are you alright?" A small, innocent Saria appeared at the now open door. She gave a warm smile as Link instantly sat up.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine," he said gruffly, Saria obviously seeing through his lie.

"It's not Mido again is it?" she sighed. Link just stared at her. Saria groaned.

"Link, you have to stop letting him get to you, he's an idiot who feeds of power!" she exasperatedly said. Link raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go talk to him then," Saria said, giving up on Link's mind games.

Saria burst into Mido's house, his eyes lit up slightly.

"Saria!" he almost beamed. "You...seem angry?" he questioned.

Mido loved Saria, she was cute and pretty, but she clearly favored Link which just made Mido jealous of him.

"Stop picking on Link," she said harshly. Mido just sighed and ignored it. "Mido!" she demanded, "I mean it." Mido turned his back on her and sulked. Saria ran from his house to the top of Kokiri, the lost woods. She made her way through the woods and sat on a tree stump. This was her usual spot, it was quiet and solitary. She sat with her elbows on her knees, chin resting on her hands.

Link finally got out of his house and made his way to the training grounds, his small wooden sword in hand. He was harshly thrusting it in to the small logs in anger. What was Mido's problem? So he didn't have a fairy, so what?! He thrusted too hard and fell backwards slightly, falling into the wall. He landed on a small part of mud.

"Great," he complained. He got up and brushed himself off. It was then he noticed a small hole in the wall, small, but he could probably fit. He curiously ben down and looked through it, there was something on the other side. He crawled through the hole and made his way to the other end. He stood up and found himself in a small sort of maze, he made his way through through it, avoiding the...massive rolling boulders?

"Stupid Deku Tree," he muttered to himself. He came to a large chest. He approached it and slowly opened it, revealing a sword.

"A sword?" he asked himself. "A sword...a sword, oh my god a sword...oh my god the Kokiri sword!" He picked the sword up and held it heroically.

"Get a load of this Mido," he declared proudly. He took the sword and ran back, and crawled back through the hole, trailing the sword with him. He ran to Mido's house and burst in.

"Look at this Mido! Look what I found! HAH!" he held the sword up high. Mido stood there, shoulders drooped, mouth wide open and eyes massive.

"Where on earth did you find that?!" he gaped. Link raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ know where it was!" he laughed evilly. "Yeah for the record I know where the Kokiri sword is!" he impersonated in Mido's voice. Mido scowled at him.

"Give it!" he snapped, running towards Link. Link quickly hid it behind his back, backing away from Mido. "Give it to me Link. I'm the boss of Kokiri, The Great Deku tree would want me to have it." Link knew this wasn't true.

"Hah, Deku Tree prefers me, and you know it!" he said arrogantly.

"You don't even have a fairy, how are you worthy of the sword?!" Mido shouted. Link just laughed. He ran out of Mido's house, Mido chasing him across Kokiri. Link ran towards the entrance to Hyrule field.

"Link what are you doing?! You can't go through there you idiot!" Mido called. Link looked back at him and shrugged.

"Link!" Saria shouted, running towards them.

"Come with me!" he reached his hand out to Saria. She stood there gawping at Link.

"You are kidding aren't you Link?!" she exclaimed.

"No, seriously, we could have an adventure Saria c'mon! Just us!" Without thinking, Saria took his out-stretched hand and followed him through the entrance. Mido suddenly felt a wave of jealousy go through him and followed them out.

"Mido, go back!"Link said, frustrated.

"No, if you're going, I'm coming!" he argued. Link sighed in defeat and just let him come, he wouldn't last five minutes in the outside world anyway. The three walked across the bridge that goes through the lost wood and down the path and were faced with Hyrule field, they stood at stared in amazement at how big it was. This was the start of a new life.

**So I hope this was okay! Please tell me what you think:)**


	2. Hyrule

**Hey guys, so I've got plenty of ideas for this fic and I hope people read it! and please review! It's great to see that people really are reading AND enjoying, and I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If you notice anything in it that could be better, TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I really want this to be the best it can be, but I need help from all you writers out there!**

Link walked excitedly and heroically through Hyrule field, as if he was one of those heroes in the movies, sword in hand, walking tall and proud. Saria and Mido however trailed cautiously behind him, actually considering the possible dangers. Link smirked and turned around to face them, walking backwards. Mido looked surprised at how well balanced Link was, he didn't even need to turn around to see where he was going and didn't trip at all.

"What's up Mido? Not as brave as you make out to be, huh?" he taunted. Mido scowled almost evilly at him, Saria just rolled her eyes.

"Leave it, Link" she said, clearly irritated. "He's not worth it." She ran a bit to catch up with Link and walked beside him, he grinned mockingly at Mido and then walked with Saria. Mido slumped slightly as he walked behind the two of them.

"Why did you even come with us, Mido?" Link called behind to him. Mido just continued to walk in silence. Link and Saria glanced at each other, both raising an eyebrow. They looked round and stopped when they realized that Mido stood there on the spot a few meters back. He stood with his arms crossed, face full of anger yet he stayed calm.

"Look," he started bitterly. "Just drop it okay, you two clearly hate me-"

"I wonder why," Link muttered. Mido tensed, but then relaxed again and took a deep breath.

"I know that you two hate me," he started again slowly. He hesitated before continuing. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving, you either hate me and do your best to put up with me or we all get along, OK?" he breathed.

"Yeah option one sounds good," Link said arrogantly.

"Wait," Saria put her hand up. "Mido. You've caused much grief around Kokiri since we were little, especially for Link. You're going to have to find a good way to redeem yourself, all right?" she said as nicely as she could. Mido looked down ashamed and just nodded. Saria nodded once and turned back around to walk with Link again, running again a bit to catch up with him.

"Sound all right?" she asked Link. Link looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and then looked back forward.

"He's gonna have to do something fairly damn awesome to redeem himself," Link commented. Saria nodded and smiled at him, rubbing his hand comfortingly. Mido tensed at Saria acting so fondly over Link. If only they knew, they'd understand why he was so horrible, if only.

** oO0Oo**

Arithia-one of the Kokiris-walked through the path to the Great Deku Tree, having just witnessed Link, Mido and Saria's departure to Hyrule. She approached the tree slowly, keeping her distance. She bowed.

"Great Deku Tree," she addressed. "I just wanted to make you aware-" she started.

"I'm aware, Arithia," the tree interrupted. "I am aware of their departure. Don't worry." Arithia nodded.

"Aren't you worried about them?" she asked. The Great Deku Tree chuckled.

"Link? No. Saria and Mido? Yes, But I have faith that he will protect them. This was Link's fate you see. He was always destined to depart to Hyrule and save everyone, I just didn't expect him to have company." Arithia nodded and left. She frowned and thought to herself. Link? Save everyone. Link wasn't a hero, he doesn't even have a fairy.

**oO0Oo**

Link, Saria and Mido made their way across the lengths of Hyrule field. They then saw a light coming towards them.

"What's that?" Mido demanded, alarmed.

"Shut up, Mido," Link snapped, he squinted to see what was coming towards them.

"It's a fairy!" Saria gasped. Link's eyes widened.

"Hi, I'm Navi. I was sent by the Great Deku Tree, he informed me that you didn't have a fairy, well...it's your time. I am your fairy." Link smiled. He looked at Mido and chuckled. Mido rolled his eyes.

"C'mon then guys, lets get a move on, we're almost at Hyrule Market," Link ushered the pair to follow him. They made their way up to the entrance to the market. Crossing the drawbridge into the ally way leading to the main market. The guard at the bridge nodded at them as they passed. They emerged into the place. There was a fountain in the middle and stalls and shops around it. There were people dotted around everywhere, doing things from buying at the stalls, to walking their dog, to even dancing. It was so vibrant and busy. Link, Saria and Mido had never experienced things like this, being Kokiris.

"Ah, Kokiri children, huh?" an old man commented as he hobbled past them, walking stick in hand. He stopped in front of them.

"Yes, Sir" Saria proclaimed.

"What are you doing outside of the forest?" he asked, squinting to see them properly with his bad eye sight.

"Long story," Saria smiled. Link and Mido just nodded in agreement.

"I've been around for too long now, I'm old. I don't need this anymore, you children will find this of use," he said, hand shaking slightly as he pulled out a map from his navy blue cloak. "Here." He handed them the map. Link stepped forward and took it gratefully.

"Oh my god, it's a map! Thank you so much, Sir," Link said kindly, nodding to the old man.

"It has everything!" the old man declared. "From Hyrule field, to Zora's domain, to Lake Hylia!"

"Thank you," Link smiled. He put the map away.

"Mind you, I wouldn't go to Gerudo...dodgy place." At that, the old man walked off.

"Thank you again!" Saria called. The old man waved a 'you're welcome' back to them without turning around.

"So, where shall we go?" Mido spoke up.

"It's getting dark, we need somewhere to stay so how about Lon Lon farm?" Saria suggested.

"Let's go," Link agreed. The trio headed to the front of the castle before the drawbridge shut, into Hyrule field. Link looked up warily at the darkening skies. Suddenly out of nowhere a skeleton-looking figure arose from the ground. Saria screamed.

"Get back!" Link shoved Mido and Saria behind him and drew his sword. Another one popped out from the ground by Saria.

"There's more Link!" she shouted as Link slashed the first one, he turned around to the one behind him.

"Just run!" he screamed. He grabbed Saria's hand and pulled her towards Lon Lon farm. Mido struggled to keep up.

"Guys!" he shouted for them, getting pulled back by the skeletons.

"Link we can't leave him!" Saria demanded. Link groaned but turned back. He slashed the skeleton and freed Mido, shoving him towards Saria forcefully.

"RUN, MIDO!" he pushed him again. Mido and Saria ran to Lon Lon farm.

"Link!" Saria called.

"Keep running I'll stall them for a bit and then catch up!" Link called back, fighting off more skeletons. He slashed another one and then quickly ran off to the farm.

"C'mon!" Saria ushered. He caught up and the three of them entered the farm.

"There's a house over there we should go see if anyone's there," Mido suggested. Link and Saria complied and went for the house. Saria knocked confidently on the door, a pretty young red head opened the door.

"Oh, hello! Father we have visitors!" she called behind her.

"Oh! Hello you three, I'm Talon and this is my daughter Malon," he greeted, sticking his hand out. Link, Saria and Mido shook his hand in turn.

"Well, hello, Malon," Link turned his head towards the pretty girl, taking her hand and kissing it softly, bowing slightly as he did. Mido and Saria rolled their eyes in unison.

"I am Link, and these are my friends Saria and Mido," he cringed at Mido's name, Mido also cringed at the title 'friend.'

"You all look very shaken up, come in," Malon stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. They all found stools or something dotted around the small house to sit on and got as comfy as they could on wooden stools.

"Did you run into the Stalchildren?" Malon asked almost sympathetically. Link blinked.

"The what?" Mido asked.

"Stalchildren," Malon repeated.

"Their a bit like Stalfos," Talon interjected.

"I've read about those!" Saria declared, turning into Hermione Granger. "There's old wives tales about them in Kokiri. Oh! So the Stalchildren are related to the Stalfos?"

"Closely related," Talon corrected. Saria nodded. "Stalchildren are like a smaller version of Stalfos, thus they are called Stalchildren. They are nocturnal, nobody has ever reported seeing one in the day. In the night however, everyone knows that they will come out, and you should never go to Hyrule field at night. Were you never told that?" he looked confused.

"We're not supposed to enter Hyrule field day or night anyway," Mido spoke up. "We're just not allowed to leave Kokiri."

"Of course!" Malon opened her eyes wide "you're from the forest! What are you doing out here? Does The Great Deku Tree know where you are?"

"Oh, long story," Saria blushed a little. "Not exactly."

"Stay with us for the night, and then you two should be getting back tomorrow!" Talon scolded. Link, Saria and Mido all nodded, obviously lying. Talon raised an eyebrow but left it.

"Well, believe it or not that massive stack of hay in the corner is quite comfy to sleep on," he pointed to the corner of the house.

"Thank you, Sir," Saria thanked, walking to the hay with Link and Mido.

"Please, Talon."

"Thank you, Talon," she corrected.

"I'll go get blankets," Malon offered. Getting up and heading up the stairs. The Kokiris got comfy of the hay, Mido and Link as far away as possible from each other.

"Here!" Malon chucked a load of blankets from the top of the stairs, they all landed on the hay.

"Thank you, Malon!" Link called. Malon smiled and then went into her room and Talon was already asleep on the chair he had already been on. The trio got comfy on the hay and sprawled the blankets across them.

"Good night guys," Saria said quietly. Link and Mido just grunted in reply. She sighed.


End file.
